Viktor
Viktor beginnt jedes Spiel mit einem exklusiven Gegenstand, dem , der ihm Attribute gewährt und im Shop 3 mal für Gold verbessert werden kann. Jedes Upgrade des Hex-Kerns gewährt Viktor einen Evolutionspunkt, um eine seiner Grundfähigkeiten zu verstärken. Sobald Viktor alle seine Basisfähigkeiten verstärkt hat, verstärkt sich automatisch. * : * : Und einen Evolutionspunkt. * : Und einen Evolutionspunkt. * : Und einen Evolutionspunkt. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| pro und pro annimmt, ergibt sich folgendes: ** Der Hex-Kern-Prototyp ist auf Stufe 1 wert, dies steigt auf auf Stufe 18. Da dieser Gegenstand jedoch kostenlos für Viktor ist, ist er unendlich goldeffizient. ** Der Hex-Kern MK-1 wird ab Stufe 15 mindestens 100 % goldeffizient. ** Der Hex-Kern MK-2 wird ab Stufe 15 mindestens 100 % goldeffizient. ** Der Hex-Kern MK-3 wird ab Stufe 12 mindestens 100 % goldeffizient. ** Die genauen Kostenanalysen sind auf den Gegenstandsseiten des jeweiligen Kerns zu finden. * Auf Stufe 18 gewährt der Perfekte Hex-Kern und . Damit ist es wert (die Passive nicht miteingerechnet), wodurch es zu 152 % goldeffizient ist. |video = Viktor-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Viktor sich für für Sekunden und verursacht |magisch}} am anvisierten Gegner. Außerdem erhält er für Sekunden . |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Viktors nächster ist verstärkt, wodurch er kein benutzt und |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling2 = |Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = :}} Viktor erhält sofort für Sekunden |ms}} und der Schild von Krafttransfer verstärkt sich um 60 % auf % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . ** Der Schaden besteht aus zwei Komponenten. und interagieren nur mit dem Teil, der die -Komponente beinhaltet. ** Der verstärkte Angriff wendet keine Zaubereffekte wie und an. ** Der zusätzliche Schaden kann keine Gebäude schädigen. ** Jeglicher Schaden, der durch den verstärkten Angriff weiter verstärkt, wird in magischen Schaden konvertiert. * blockieren den Schaden, verhindern aber weder das Schild, noch den verstärkten Angriff, noch den Lauftempobonus. |video = Viktor-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Viktor stellt für 4 Sekunden einen Gravitationsfeldgenerator auf, der gegnerische Einheiten darin und alle Sekunden 1 Steigerung hinzufügt. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Bei 3 Steigerungen werden Gegner und für Sekunden . |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Viktors Fähigkeiten (außer ) getroffene Gegner für 1 Sekunde um 20 %. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden nach Verlassen des Bereichs an. * Das Gravitationsfeld bleibt bestehen, wenn Viktor stirbt. * Die Animation des Gravitationsfeldes kann von beiden Teams durch den Nebel des Krieges hindurch gesehen werden. |video = Viktor-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Viktor benutzt seinen robotischen Arm, um einen Energiestrahl abzufeuern, der einer Linie entlang zieht (500 Einheiten weit) und getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} zufügt. Der Arm kann von jedem Punkt innerhalb der in jede beliebige Richtung schießen. Diese Fähigkeit unterbricht keine von Viktors vorigen Aktionen. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Eine Explosion folgt dort, wo vor 1 Sekunde der Energiestrahl abgefeuert wurde. Dies verursacht erneut |magisch}}. |leveling2 = |Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| um den Bereich herum, in welchem der Strahl einschlägt. * Wenn Todesstrahl durch oder durch blockiert wird, wird auch die nur bis zu diesem Punkt wirken. ** Allerdings kann der Energiestrahl nur beim Abschuss blockiert werden. Außerdem werden normale Wände diese Fähigkeit nicht aufhalten. * Wenn Viktor während des Abschusses des Energiestrahls stirbt, wird dieser unterbrochen und verursacht nur bis dort Schaden, wo der Strahl zu dem Zeitpunkt war, als Viktor starb. |video = Viktor-E }} }} / / |Verstärkte Minimalgeschwindigkeit}} / |Verstärkte Maximalgeschwindigkeit}} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Viktor beschwört eine Singularität, die nahen Gegnern |magisch}} zufügt und gegnerische Kanalisierungen . Danach bleibt die Singularität für Sekunden aktiv, wobei sie jede Sekunde |magisch}} an allen nahen Gegnern verursacht. |leveling = }} |Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = Viktor bewegt die Singularität zum ausgewählten Zielort. Sobald sie einen schädigt, folgt sie diesem, bis das Ziel stirbt oder bis es der Singularität entkommt. Die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit der Singularität hängt von seiner Entfernung zu Viktor ab. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Chaossturm bewegt sich 25 % schneller. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| bei jeder einzelnen die anwendet. * Chaossturm kann durch Drücken von R''' oder '''Alt + Rechtsklick (Standard-Hotkeys) kontrolliert werden. Man kann die Singularität auf eine Position oder auf einen gegnerischen Champion lenken (die Singularität wird diesem Champion folgen, außer es gibt einen neuen Bewegungsbefehl). * Wenn Viktor unter dem Einfluss harter Massenkontrolleffekte ist, kann er die Bewegung seines Chaossturms nicht ändern. * Wenn ein Champion, dem die Singularität gerade folgt, getarnt wird, wird die Singularität weiter folgen, wodurch die Position dieses Champions preisgegeben wird. * Die Singularität gewährt um sich herum. * Chaossturm kann sich durch Terrain hindurch bewegen. |video = Viktor-R }} }} cs:Viktor en:Viktor es:Viktor fr:Viktor pl:Viktor pt-br:Viktor ru:Виктор zh:维克托 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Als Vorbote einer neuen technologischen Ära hat Viktor sein Leben dem Fortschritt der Menschheit gewidmet. Er ist ein Idealist, der die Menschen von Zhaun auf eine neue geistige Ebene heben möchte, und glaubt, dass sich das wahre Potenzial der Menschheit nur erfüllen wird, wenn sie sich einer glorreichen Evolution der Technologie hingibt. Sein eigener Körper ist bereits durch Metall und wissenschaftliche Bemühungen augmentiert und Viktor ist geradezu besessen davon, diese leuchtende Zukunft einzuleiten. Der Vorbote der Maschinen Als Vorbote einer neuen technologischen Ära hat Viktor sein Leben dem Fortschritt der Menschheit gewidmet. Er ist ein Idealist, der die Menschheit auf eine neue geistige Ebene heben möchte und glaubt, dass sich das wahre Potenzial der Menschheit nur erfüllen wird, wenn sie sich einer glorreichen Evolution der Technologie hingibt. Sein eigener Körper ist bereits durch Metall und wissenschaftliche Bemühungen augmentiert und Viktor ist geradezu besessen davon, diese leuchtende Zukunft einzuleiten. Viktor wurde in Zhaun am Rande des Entresols geboren und entdeckte bald seine Leidenschaft für Erfindungen und Konstruktionen, die auch von seinen Eltern gefördert wurde. Er wandte jede wache Minute auf, um seine Studien voranzutreiben, und hasste es, wenn er durch Belanglosigkeiten wie Schlaf oder Essen unterbrochen wurde. Schlimmer noch war es, wenn er schnell umziehen musste, weil der Arbeitsbereich durch ein Giftmüllleck, einen explosiven Unfall oder miasmatische Rauchschwaden zu gefährlich wurde. Seine Arbeit auch nur für kurze Zeit zu vernachlässigen, war Viktor zuwider. In einem Versuch, mehr Ordnung und Sicherheit in seine Welt zu bringen, stellte er Nachforschungen zu den vielen Unfällen in Zhaun an und erkannte bald, dass meist nicht die Maschine, sondern der Mensch das Problem war. Er bot lokalen Firmen seine Dienste an und entwickelte Erfindungen, die die Arbeitsumgebungen sicherer machten. Die meisten schickten ihn fort, doch eine – die Fredersen-Chemschmiede – gab dem eifrigen jungen Mann eine Chance. Viktors Erfindungen im Bereich der Automatisierung reduzierten die Zahl der Unfälle in der Schmiede binnen eines Monats auf null. Bald schon war seine Arbeit sehr gefragt und Viktors Entwürfe verbreiteten sich in Zhaun. Mit jeder seiner Innovationen, die menschliche Fehler aus einem Prozess entfernten, verbesserte sich die Produktion. Im Alter von neunzehn wurde ihm ein Stipendium für die berühmte techmaturgische Akademie von Zhaun angeboten. Doch Viktors Arbeiten hatten auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Professor Stanwick erregt, der den Erfinder überzeugte, Zhaun hinter sich zu lassen und stattdessen an der Akademie von Piltover zu studieren. Dort würde er in den besten Laboratorien von Runeterra arbeiten und Zugriff auf alle Mittel der Stadt des Fortschritts haben. Hocherfreut über die Aufmerksamkeit nahm Viktor die Einladung an und zog nach Piltover, wo er seine Kunstfertigkeit vervollkommnete und seine Theoreme so verbesserte, dass alle davon profitieren konnten. Viktor arbeitete mit den aufgehenden Sternen am Techmaturgenhimmel zusammen, darunter auch ein unausstehliches Genie namens Jayce. Vom Intellekt her nahmen sich die beiden nichts, doch wo Viktor methodisch, logisch und gründlich war, war Jayce ein arroganter Paradiesvogel. Die beiden arbeiteten oft zusammen, aber Freunde wurden sie nie. Sie hatten oft unterschiedliche Meinungen zu den Vorzügen von Intuition und Logik im Erfindungsprozess und gerieten sich gegenseitig in die Wolle, doch sie erkannten beide auch die fehlerbehaftete Brillanz des anderen. Während Viktors Studien verwüstete ein gewaltiger Chem-Unfall ganze Bezirke von Zhaun. Viktor kehrte nach Hause zurück, um bei den Rettungsarbeiten zu helfen. Er optimierte die bestehende Automatentechnologie mit einer Reihe kognitiver Schleifen und konstruierte so seinen eigenen Golem, der bei den Säuberungsarbeiten helfen sollte. Den Golem nannte er Blitzcrank. Zusammen mit ihm rettete er Dutzende Menschenleben und Blitzcrank schien eine Intelligenz weit jenseits dessen zu entwickeln, was Viktor erwartet hatte. Auch als das Leck eingedämmt war, blieb Viktor in Zhaun, um den Bewohnern beizustehen, die an den Folgen der Toxine litten. Mit der Hilfe des Golems wollte er seine techmaturgische Brillanz nutzen, um jene zu retten, deren Leben durch den Unfall erschwert worden war. Doch letztendlich war ihr Unterfangen vergeblich. Etliche starben und Erfinder und Erfindung gingen getrennte Wege. Obwohl Viktor über den Verlust von Menschenleben traurig war, lernte er von der Arbeit doch sehr viel über die Verschmelzung menschlicher Anatomie mit Technik und darüber, wie Fleisch und Blut technologisch verbessert werden konnten. Als Viktor Wochen später nach Piltover zurückkehrte, hörte er von einem Symposium, das Professor Stanwick über Blitzcrank gehalten und in dem er Viktors Forschung als seine eigene ausgegeben hatte. Viktor reichte eine formelle Beschwerde bei den Meistern der Akademie ein, doch sie fiel auf taube Ohren. Niemand wollte ihm glauben, dass Blitzcrank seine Erfindung war. Er wandte sich an Jayce und bat um Hilfe, doch sein Kommilitone bestätigte seine Angaben nicht. Das entzweite die beiden noch weiter und der Streit wurde zugunsten Professor Stanwicks entschieden. Verbittert und enttäuscht kehrte Viktor zu seinen Studien zurück. Letztendlich war sein Ziel, die Lebensqualität der Menschen zu erhöhen und die Menschheit weiterzuentwickeln, wichtiger als ein Plagiat und ein gekränktes Ego. Seine Brillanz hatte unter dem Rückschlag nicht gelitten und er fand immer neue Wege, Schwäche und menschliches Versagen aus seinen Projekten zu eliminieren – diese Facette entwickelte sich zum bestimmenden Faktor seiner Arbeit. Menschliche Einmischung in technologische Prozesse sah er als Aberration, als ineffiziente und zu korrigierende Fehlstellung. Etliche seiner Mitstudenten und Professoren waren deutlich anderer Meinung und hielten genau das, was Viktor zu eliminieren versuchte, für den Funken der menschlichen Genialität. Diese konkurrierenden Anschauungen eskalierten während einer widerwilligen Zusammenarbeit mit Jayce, im Zuge derer die Taucheranzüge verbessert werden sollten, mit denen der Hafen von Piltover frei von Bauschutt und chemischen Müll gehalten wurde. Die verbesserten Anzüge, die Viktor und Jayce gemeinsam entwickelten, gestatteten es den Trägern, tiefer zu tauchen, länger unter Wasser zu bleiben und schwerere Lasten zu tragen. Doch viele der Träger behaupteten, in den Tiefen Irrlichter zu sehen, oder litten an anderen chem-induzierten Halluzinationen. Einige der Taucher verfielen in Panik, die ihnen oder ihren Kollegen das Leben kostete. Viktor wusste, dass das Problem nicht die Technologie war, sondern die Träger, die dem Stress der pechschwarzen Tiefen nicht gewachsen waren. Er entwickelte einen Chem-Kontrollhelm, der es einem Techniker an der Oberfläche ermöglichte, die Panik des Tauchers zu umgehen und effektiv die Kontrolle über ihn zu übernehmen. Aus der hitzigen Diskussion zwischen Viktor und Jayce wurde bald ein handfester Streit über freien Willen und mentale Versklavung und die beiden schworen, nie wieder zusammenzuarbeiten. Jayce meldete den Vorfall bei den Meistern der Akademie und Viktor wurde bestraft für seine Missachtung der grundlegenden Würde des Menschen – ungeachtet dessen, dass seine Pläne viele Leben gerettet hätten. Da er der Akademie verwiesen wurde, kehrte er zurück in sein altes Laboratorium in Zhaun, voller Abscheu ob der kleingeistigen Ansichten der Bewohner von Piltover. Alleine in den Tiefen versank Viktor in eine schwere Depression und setzte sich wochenlang mit sich selbst auseinander, was er als sehr traumatisch empfand. Wieder und wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem ethischen Dilemma zurück und ihm wurde klar, dass ihm erneut menschliche Emotionalität und Schwäche im Weg gestanden hatten. Er hatte helfen und die naturgegebene Schwäche des Menschen umgehen wollen, um Fehler zu vermeiden und Leben zu retten. Ihm kam die Erleuchtung, als er feststellte, dass auch er sich von seinen Emotionen hatte blenden lassen und dass sein naiver Glaube, gute Absichten würden über alte Vorurteile triumphieren, ihn getäuscht hatte. Viktor wusste, dass er von niemandem etwas verlangen konnte, wenn er nicht selbst mit leuchtendem Beispiel voranging. Also entledigte er sich selbst mittels chirurgischer Prozeduren der Teile seines Körpers und seiner Psyche, die zu stark von Emotionen gehemmt waren. Nach der Operation blieb kaum noch etwas von dem jungen Mann übrig, der einst nach Piltover gereist war. Er hatte nicht nur einen Großteil seines Körpers durch mechanische Augmentierungen ersetzt, sondern auch seine Persönlichkeit hatte sich verändert. Seine idealistische Hoffnung, die Gesellschaft verbessern zu können, war zu einer Obsession geworden, das voranzutreiben, was er die „Glorreiche Evolution“ nannte. Viktor sah sich selbst als Pionier von Valorans Zukunft – ein idealistischer Traum, nach dem der Mensch sein Fleisch zugunsten von Hextechaugmentierungen bereitwillig aufgibt. Dies würde es der Menschheit ermöglichen, sich von Fehlern und Leid zu befreien, doch Viktor war klar, dass seine Vision weder leicht noch schnell Wirklichkeit werden würde. Er machte sich dennoch mit umso größerem Eifer an die Arbeit. Mit technischen Augmentierungen half er den Bewohnern von Zhaun, die in Unfällen Gliedmaßen verloren hatten, er perfektionierte Atemgeräte und arbeitete ohne Pause daran, die menschliche Ineffizienz einzudämmen, indem er den Körper von der Emotion trennte. Seine Arbeit rettete hunderte von Leben, doch leichtfertig suchte man Viktors Hilfe nicht, denn seine Lösungen brachten oftmals unerwartete Konsequenzen mit sich. Doch für die Verzweifelten war Viktor derjenige, den man aufsuchte. Einige Bewohner von Zhaun, die Bruchstücke seiner Philosophie hörten und die Erfolge seiner Arbeit mit eigenen Augen sahen, glaubten, in ihm einen Messias der Maschinen zu erkennen. Viktor selbst waren sie vollkommen egal, denn ihren quasireligiösen Kult sah er als Abnormität; ein weiterer Grund, sich der albernen emotionalen Verbindungen und eines Glaubens, der nicht empirisch beweisbar war, zu entledigen. Nachdem ein toxischer Unfall in der Grube hunderte Männer und Frauen in psychotische Raserei versetzt hatte, war Viktor gezwungen, sie mittels eines starken Narkotikums außer Gefecht zu setzen und in sein Labor zu bringen, um den Schaden rückgängig zu machen. Die Giftstoffe hatten bereits damit begonnen, sich durch die Gehirne der Betroffenen zu fressen, doch Viktor konnte den degenerativen Prozess zumindest verlangsamen, indem er die Schädeldecken der Betroffenen öffnete und mithilfe von Maschinen das Gift herausfilterte. Doch letztendlich war die ihm zur Verfügung stehende Technologie nicht ausreichend und Viktor wusste, dass viele Menschen sterben würden, wenn er seine Filtermaschinen nicht deutlich verbessern konnte. Noch während er um ihre Leben kämpfte, spürten seine Sensoren rapide ansteigende Hextech-Energiewerte in Piltover. Mehr als genug Energie für seine Zwecke. Er fand den Grund für den immensen Anstieg von Hextech-Energie. Jayces Labor. Viktor verlangte von Jayce, ihm die Energiequelle, einen pulsierenden Kristall aus der shurimanischen Wüste, zu überlassen. Doch sein früherer Kollege weigerte sich, so dass Viktor gezwungen war, ihm den Kristall gewaltsam zu entreißen. So schnell er konnte kehrte er nach Zhaun zurück und verband den seltsamen Kristall mit seiner Maschinerie. Gleichzeitig stellte er Dampfgolemkörper bereit, für den Fall, dass die fleischlichen Hüllen der Vergifteten den Strapazen der Prozedur nicht gewachsen waren. Durch den neuen Kristall verstärkt nahmen die Maschinen die Arbeit auf und vermochten es tatsächlich, den Schaden durch die Toxine umzukehren. Sein Werk würde diese Menschen retten – zumindest auf eine gewisse Weise – und hätte Viktor noch mehr als nur ein Bruchstück seiner Menschlichkeit in sich gehabt, so hätte er gewiss gejubelt. Doch so wie es um ihn stand, gestand er sich nur den Hauch eines Lächelns zu. Bevor der Prozess beendet war, stürmte jedoch ein wütender Jayce herbei und begann damit, das Labor mit einem Energiehammer zu zerschmettern. Viktor wusste mittlerweile, dass ein arroganter Narr wie Jayce nicht zur Vernunft zu bringen war, und befahl den Golems, ihn zu töten. Der Kampf war furchtbar und endete schließlich, als Jayce den Kristall zerschmetterte, den Viktor genommen hatte. Die Explosion zerstörte die gesamte Halle in einem Hagel aus Stahl und Stein und löschte die Leben all derer aus, die Viktor zu retten versucht hatte. Jayce kehrte nach Piltover zurück, um sich dafür als Held feiern zu lassen. Viktor entkam der zerstörerischen Gewalt und widmete sich bald wieder seiner Mission, die Menschheit zu verbessern, indem er ihre zerstörerischen emotionalen Impulse ausmerzte. Aus Viktors Sicht hatte Jayces ungestümer Angriff Viktors Thesen nur noch weiter untermauert und sein Bedürfnis gestärkt, die Menschheit von den Fehlern des Fleisches zu befreien. Kurze Zeit später schickte er ein paar chem-augmentierte Schläger auf einen Raubzug in Jayces Labor. Das tat er selbstverständlich nicht aus Rachegelüsten, sondern nur um zu erfahren, ob es noch weitere Splitter des shurimanischen Kristalls gab, die er nutzen konnte, um seinen Plan zum Wohl der Menschheit voranzubringen. Doch die Aktion war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt und Viktor verlor Jayce aus den Augen. Stattdessen begann er, verstärkt nach Wegen zu suchen, die die Menschheit fort von ihren emotionalen Schwächen und in Richtung einer neuen, von der Ratio geleiteten Stufe ihrer Evolution führen würden. Manchmal überschreiten solche Forschungen dabei die Grenzen dessen, was man an Orten wie Piltover (und Zhaun) ethisch nennen würde, doch all das war notwendig, um Viktors letztendliches Ziel voranzubringen: die Glorreiche Evolution. Alte Geschichte erschuf - ein wissenschaftlicher Durchbruch, der ihn nach ganz oben bringen sollte. Unglücklicherweise wurde ihm dieser Triumph durch Professor Stanwick genommen, der seine Arbeit stahl und sich selbst die Entwicklung von Blitzcranks Bewusstsein zuschrieb. Später verwendete er Viktors Forschungen, um wiederzubeleben. Viktors Rufe nach Gerechtigkeit stießen auf taube Ohren und er versank in tiefe Depressionen. Er zog sich aus der Universität zurück, verbarrikadierte sich selbst in seinem Privatlabor und durchtrennte so alle menschlichen Bande. Dort, im Geheimen, entsann er ein Projekt, für das niemand anderes den Ruhm einheimsen könnte. Es drang ihm danach, sowohl sein Arbeitsfeld zu revolutionieren als auch die neidischen menschlichen Emotionen, die in ihm kochten, zu eliminieren. Er entwarf Teile, um seinen eigenen Körper zu ersetzen und zu verbessern. Als sich Viktor wieder erhob, verblieb so gut wie keine Spur von dem einstigen Mann. Er hatte nicht nur einen Großteil seiner Anatomie ersetzt, sondern auch seine Persönlichkeit hatte sich verändert. Seine bisherige Hoffnung, die Gesellschaft zu verbessern, wich einer Besessenheit mit dem, was er als die „glorreiche Evolution“ bezeichnete. Er sah sich selbst als den Stammvater und Pionier von Valorans Zukunft - einer Zukunft, in der der Mensch sein Fleisch aufgeben würde, um dieses durch verschiedene überlegene Hextech-Verbesserungen zu ersetzen. Auch wenn Viktors anfängliche Rufe sich zahlreicher Skepsis gegenübersahen, so wurden Wissenschaftler dennoch von der Perfektion seiner Maschinerie verblüfft. Indem er seinen Verstand mit techmaturgischen Geräten verband, konnte er den Fortschritt seiner Forschungsarbeit enorm beschleunigen. Seine Transformation entfernte das, was er als seine emotionale Schwäche vernahm, aber es verblieb dennoch eine gewisse Menge Missgunst gegenüber dem Professor. Viktor's Arbeit ist niemals getan, immer ist er auf der Suche nach Schwächen oder Ineffizienz in seinen Entwicklungen, um seine Arbeit zu perfektionieren und seine Kreationen, und somit die Zukunft, zu entwickeln. }} |-|1.= Schon früh in seinem Leben entdeckte Viktor seine Hingabe für die Wissenschaft und Erfindungen, insbesondere im Feld der mechanischen Automatisierungstechnik. Er besuchte Zhauns prestigeträchtige techmaturgische Universität und leitete dort das Team, das erschuf, ein wissenschaftlicher Durchbruch, der ihn nach ganz oben bringen sollte. Unglücklicherweise wurde ihm dieser Triumph durch Professor Stanwick genommen, der seine Arbeit stahl und sich selbst die Entwicklung von Blitzcranks Bewusstsein zuschrieb. Später verwendete er Viktors Forschungen, um wiederzubeleben. Viktors Rufe nach Gerechtigkeit stießen auf taube Ohren und er versank in tiefe Depressionen. Er zog sich aus der Universität zurück, verbarrikadierte sich selbst in seinem Privatlabor und durchtrennte so alle menschlichen Bande. Dort, im Geheimen, entsann er ein Projekt, für das niemand anderes den Ruhm einheimsen könnte. Es drang ihm danach, sowohl sein Arbeitsfeld zu revolutionieren als auch die neidischen menschlichen Emotionen, die in ihm kochten, zu eliminieren. Er entwarf Teile, um seinen eigenen Körper zu ersetzen und zu verbessern. Als sich Viktor wieder erhob, verblieb so gut wie keine Spur von dem einstigen Mann. Er hatte nicht nur einen Großteil seiner Anatomie ersetzt, sondern auch seine Persönlichkeit hatte sich verändert. Seine bisherige Hoffnung, die Gesellschaft zu verbessern, wich einer Besessenheit mit dem, was er als die „glorreiche Evolution“ bezeichnete. Er sah sich selbst als den Stammvater und Pionier von Valorans Zukunft - einer Zukunft, in der der Mensch sein Fleisch aufgeben würde, um dieses durch verschiedene überlegene Hextech-Verbesserungen zu ersetzen. Auch wenn Viktors anfängliche Rufe sich zahlreicher Skepsis gegenübersahen, so wurden Wissenschaftler dennoch von der Perfektion seiner Maschinerie verblüfft. Indem er seinen Verstand mit techmaturgischen Geräten verband, konnte er den Fortschritt seiner Forschungsarbeit enorm beschleunigen. Seine Transformation entfernte das, was er als seine emotionale Schwäche vernahm, aber es verblieb dennoch eine gewisse Menge Missgunst gegenüber dem Professor. Viktor trat der Liga der Legenden bei, um seine Erfindungen an den mächtigsten Gegnern, die Valoran bieten konnte, zu messen und um mögliche verbleibende Schwächen oder Ineffizienzen zu beseitigen. }} }} Beziehungen * und Viktor sind Freunde.offizielle Championseite Viktor ** Viktor leitete das Team an der techmaturgischen Universität Zhaun, das Blitzcrank erschuf - ein wissenschaftlicher Durchbruch, der ihn nach ganz oben bringen sollte. ** Unglücklicherweise wurde ihm dieser Triumph durch Professor Stanwick genommen, der seine Arbeit stahl und sich selbst die Entwicklung von Blitzcranks Bewusstsein zuschrieb. * zählt zu Viktors Freunden.Ebd. ** Viktors Forschungen wurden später von Stanwick verwendet, um Urgot wiederzubeleben. * Viktor ist der Anführer der Glorreichen Evolution, seiner Vision einer durch und mit Technologie verbundenen Menschheit, zu der die sogenannten Stahlkrieger gehören, die durch Hextechnologie "weiterentwickelt" wurden. ** Dazu zählen folgende Champions mit Stahlkrieger-Skin: , , , , und . * ist Viktors Rivale.Ebd. ** Für seine Glorreiche Evolution hätte Viktor gerne Jayce auf seiner Seite gehabt, weil er dessen Kristall hätte nutzen können, um seine Evolution weiter zu verbessern, doch Jayce lehnte ab. Daraufhin setzte Viktor Jayces Labor in Brand, nahm sich den Kristall gewaltsam und brachte ihn nach Zhaun. Um sich Viktor entgegenzustellen, entwickelte Jayce den Merkur-Hammer. Mit der Waffe in seiner Hand marschierte Jayce nach Zhaun und begann seinen Ein-Mann-Angriff. Viktor und Jayce waren im Kampf ebenbürtig, doch es gelang Jayce, den Kristall zu zerstören, wobei auch Viktors Maschinen in Flammen aufgingen.offizielle Championseite Jayce * zählt ebenfalls zu Viktors Rivalen.offizielle Championseite Viktor ** Warum dem so ist, wurde noch nicht offiziell bekanntgegeben. |Strategie= Verstärkung Viktors Verstärkungen bieten ihm einzigartige Möglichkeiten, seine Fähigkeiten an Situationen und den Stil des Spielers anzupassen. Wenn sich das gegnerische Team auf kleine Gefechte einstellt, kann man Krafttransfer verstärken, um Viktor leichter in Sicherheit zu bringen oder seinen Todesstrahl verbessern, um so schützende Todeszonen zwischen dem eigenen Team und dem Gegner zu erstellen. Wenn das eigene Team über eine gute Kombination aus Flächenschaden verfügt, kann Viktor sein Gravitationsfeld verstärken, um alle Gegner an eine Stelle zu drängen. Am wichtigsten aber ist die Tatsache, dass er alle Verstärkungen auf einmal benutzen kann, sobald er das notwendige Gold ausgegeben hat, was ihm gleichzeitig jede Menge Fähigkeitsstärke, Mana und Nutzen bringt. Schlussendlich wird Viktors Chaossturm automatisch verbessert, sobald er die Verstärkungen für seine drei Standardfähigkeiten gekauft hat. Laning Viktor ist ein Magier, der kontinuierlich Schaden zufügt und besonders auf Solo-Lanes in der Kluft der Beschwörer glänzt. Er gewinnt Auseinandersetzungen effektiv mit Krafttransfer indem er Schaden mit dem Schild absorbiert und gleichzeitig selbst Schaden austeilt. Viktor gewinnt am besten, indem er mit Krafttransfer an seinem Gegner dran bleibt und mit verstärkten Angriffen, die beinahe so stark sind wie ein Proc von Fluch des Lichs, zuschlägt. Viktor kann seinen Todesstrahl einsetzen, um Vasallen Todesstöße zu verpassen und seinen Gegner gleichzeitig zu zermürben, allerdings sorgt die rohe Kraft der Fähigkeit leicht für einen Push auf der eigenen Lane, was den relativ langsamen Viktor weit weg von seinem eigenen Turm zwingt. Wenn dies die Aufmerksamkeit des gegnerischen Junglers weckt, hat Viktor ein weiteres Hex-Ass im Ärmel: sein Gravitationsfeld. Er kann dieses auf dem Pfad des gegnerischen Aggressors legen, um so seine eigene Flucht zu sichern. Teamkämpfe Chaossturm ist besonders effektiv, nachdem ein Teamkampf ausgebrochen ist, da Viktor so die Chance erhält, besonders viel Schaden zuzufügen. Den Chaossturm nach der Platzierung des Gravitationsfelds zu aktivieren maximiert seinen Schadensausstoß. Todesstrahl ist äußerst mächtig in Teamkämpfen auf engem Raum - wenn man ihn gut platziert, trifft die Explosion alle Gegner in den hinteren Reihen, was verheerenden Schaden an mehreren weichen Zielen zufügt. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Schöpfer-Viktor Screenshots.jpg|Schöpfer-Viktor Skins ; : * Viktor verwendet auf seinem Splash-Art seinen . * Im Hintergrund ist Zhaun zu sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin repräsentiert Viktor in seiner frühen Verbesserungsphase, wo die meisten robotischen Implantate noch Prototypen waren. * Dieser Skin hat einige Ähnlichkeiten zum Doktor aus . ; : * Dieser Skin zeigt einen Viktor, der komplett robotisch ist und nicht nur einige organische Teile durch robotische ersetzt hat. * Dieser Skin hat einige Ähnlichkeiten zu den aus . * Dieser Skin hat außerdem einige Ähnlichkeiten zu den Cyrax aus Mortal Kombat. ; : * Dieser Skin zeigt Viktor als Erschaffer und Anführer der Stahlkrieger. * Dieser Skin ist der einzige Skin, bei dem Viktors rechter Arm ersetzt wurde statt seines linken Arms. Dies könnte ein Indiz dafür sein, dass Schöpfer-Viktor aus einem Paralleluniversum stammt, allerdings gibt es dafür bisher keine handfesten Beweise. * Der von Schöpfer-Viktor enthält einen Bildschirm, auf dem , und die mottenähnliche Kreatur aus dem Splash-Art von zu sehen sind. * Das Splash-Art enthält und . Zusätzlich dazu kann man eine fliegende Figur mit leuchtendem Auge im Hintergrund erkennen, was ein kleiner Teaser für . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde während des Graunacht-Events 2017 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Alte Splash-Arts Media |-|Videos= thumb|center|640 px|Todesschwur | Geschichten aus der Kluft 2017 Event-Trailer ;Related Videos Just One More League of Legends| Doublelift Unstoppable League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Viktor Konzeptzeichnung.jpg|Viktor Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Viktor Schöpfer-Konzept.jpg|Schöpfer-Viktor Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Viktor Update Splash Konzept.jpg|Viktor Splash Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) }} |Trivia= Trivia Generelles * Viktor wurde von Hephastopheles entwickeltList of Champions and their Designers und von Solcrushed überarbeitet.Champion Update: Viktor * Man kann Viktors Roboter-Hand (aus dem Prototyp-Skin) in dem Video zur Veröffentlichung von LoL auf Mac-Geräten sehen.LoL Mac Launch Video (00:20 Min.) * Viktor war der zuletzt veröffentlichte Champion 2011. * Viktors Charakter-Konzept hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Thema der Spielereihe , in der die menschlichen Rasse durch Nanotechnologie verändert wird. ** Viktor ähnelt auch dem Bösewicht aus den ** Zudem weist er in Erscheinung sowie Ideologie Ähnlichkeiten zu den Tech-Priestern aus dem -Universum auf. * Viktors Tanz ist der Melbourne Shuffle, ein Tanzstil zu elektronischer Musik.Video: Viktor Dance Reference ** Ein Vergleichsvideo dazu kann man hier sehen. * Viktor kann mit "Clockwerk" aus den Sly Cooper Spielen verglichen werden. Genau wie Clockwerk hat Viktor seinen Körper aufgrund seiner Besessenheit in Metall verwandelt. * Viktor war der erste Champion, der einen einzigartigen Gegenstand bekommen hat, nämlich seinen . * Viktor war der fünfte Champion, der Blitze als Thema hatte. Der erste war (vor seinem Rework), der zweite war , der dritte war , der vierte war und der sechste war . * Viktors Name bedeutet im lateinischen Gewinner/Eroberer. Entwicklung * Laut Morello bezieht sich der (Riot-interne) Codename "Hexmage" auf Viktor .Forenbeitrag von Morello Geschichte * Die Hintergrundgeschichte von Viktor teilt sich viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit . Professor Stanwick stahl die Anerkennung von Viktor für dessen Entwicklung, Blitzcrank. Ähnlich bei Tesla, dem unter anderem von die Anerkennung für viele seiner Arbeiten gestohlen wurde. * Viktor trinkt trotz seiner metallischen Bestandteile immer noch gerne süße Milch. Champion-Update: Viktor, der Vorbote der Maschinen '' Viktor, Spielerisches Design von Solcrushed'' Warum Viktor? Ist ziemlich klar, oder? Er ist nicht gerade der beliebteste Champion der Liga und seine einzigartigen Fähigkeiten sind nicht besonders toll. Bevor wir loslegten, haben wir zunächst einige klare Ziele für die Aktualisierung identifiziert. Dies sind unsere Ergebnisse. Zunächst wollten wir Viktor aktualisieren, damit er zu dem sich weiterentwickelnden und anpassbaren Schöpfer wird, den wir uns ursprünglich vorstellten. Der alte Viktor brachte dies nicht gut rüber: er hatte einen starken Verstärkungspfad und zwei schwache. Außerdem konnte er sich selbst nur ein mal im Verlauf eines Spiels veerstärken. Wir wollten die kreative Seite des Schöpfers rekreieren und haben uns daher dazu entschieden, ans Zeichenbrett zurückzukehren. Statt alle Verstärkungen gleich stark zu machen, haben wir uns zu einer Generalüberholung seiner Systeme entschieden, um Viktor-Spielern zu erlauben, alle Standardfähigkeiten aufzuwerten. Es gibt keine Stufeneinschränkung, sondern nur Goldkosten. Ihr könnt theoretisch gesehen alle Fähigkeiten aufwerten, bevor ihr einen Gegenstand kauft, allerdings muss jeder Spieler für sich selbst entscheiden, wann, wie und sogar ob er das hart erkämpfte Gold überhaupt für Verstärkungen ausgeben will. Was ist nun mit diesen Verstärkungen? Nun ja, zunächst gewährt jede der Verstärkungen zusätzliche Fähigkeitsstärke und Mana, was unseren Vorboten der Maschinen bereits verbessert. Zweitens sind die Verbesserungen nicht übermäßig stark - darum geht es aber auch nicht. Sie sind situationsbedingt und erlauben es euch, eure Stärken auszubauen oder die Schwächen eures Teams auszugleichen. Im Grunde genommen könnt ihr Viktor so anpassen, wie ihr es wollt. Unser zweites Ziel war es, einen besseren Fluss zwischen Viktors Fähigkeiten zu schaffen. Viktors alte Fähigkeiten hatten keinen Zusammenhang. Krafttransfer hatte z. B. die kürzeste Reichweite und gab Viktor einen Lauftempobonus und einen Schild, wodurch er... schnell weglaufen konnte, nachdem er Schaden zugefügt hatte? Um dies Auszugleichen haben wir Krafttransfer (und Gravitationsfeld) eine größere Reichweite verliehen, damit er diese Fähigkeiten zusammen nutzen kann und um seine Reichweite in Kämpfen klarer zu definieren. Wir haben Krafttransfer außerdem einen Treffereffekt hinzugefügt, damit Viktor nach dem Einsatz von Q Optionen zur Verfügung stehen. Vielleicht wollt ihr sicher spielen und hinten bleiben, oder ihr wollt euch verwegen in die Gefahrenzone wagen, um einem Gegner einen verstärkten normalen Angriff zu verpassen. Unser Ziel war es, Viktors Reichweite zu standardisieren und ihm Gründe zu geben, während des Einsatzes seiner Fähigkeiten auch seine normalen Angriffe zu verwenden. Wir hoffen, dass diese Änderungen Viktor zu einem sinnvolleren, interaktiven Champion machen. center|thumb|400px Das war‘s vorerst! Der neue Viktor sollte sich mit seiner geschmeidigeren Spielweise und verlockenderen Hex-Kernen eher wie das aufwertbare Wesen anfühlen, dass er immer sein sollte. Probiert ihn aus und lasst uns wissen, was ihr von ihm haltet! Lest euch hier den Artikel zur Überarbeitung von Soraka durch, um mehr vom Team für Champion-Überarbeitungen zu erfahren! Wenn euch das nicht reicht, dann wartet noch etwas ab - wir haben bald etwas ziemlich...großes...für euch. Alte Fähigkeiten verbessert werden und diese Verbesserung nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. * Der Hex-Core: Gewährt Viktor }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Viktor wirft eines seiner Geräte auf einen Gegner, dies verursacht an diesem Gegner |magisch}}. Danach kehrt das Gerät zu Viktor zurück, wodurch er für 3 Sekunden einen erhält. |leveling = }} }} }} , und . Außerdem erhält Viktor jetzt beim Wirken von |ms}} für 3 Sekunden. }} | erhält. |additional = * Krafttransfer gewährt Viktor auch dann ein Schild, wenn das Ziel stirbt, während das Projektil noch im Flug ist. }} }} | }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Viktor stellt einen Gravitationsfeldgenerator auf, der 4 Sekunden bestehen bleibt und alle Gegner im Wirkbereich . Alle Sekunden erhalten Gegner im Wirkbereich eine Steigerung, mit 3 Steigerungen wird die betreffende Einheit Sekunden lang . |leveling = %}} }} , , und . Außerdem ist die Reichweite, in welchem Gravitationsfeld gewirkt werden kann, um 30 % erhöht (auf 812.5). }} | beim Erreichen von drei Steigerungen. |additional = * Die wird nicht stärker, wenn ein Ziel mehrere Steigerung gesammelt hat. * Die hält etwa Sekunden an, wenn der Wirkbereich des Gravitationsfeldes verlassen wird. * Gravitationsfeld bleibt nach Viktor's Tod aktiv. * Die Animation vom Gravitationsfeld kann von beiden Teams durch den Nebel des Krieges hindurch gesehen werden. }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Viktor benutzt seinen robotischen Arm, um einen Chaosstrahl abzufeuern, der einer Linie 500 Einheiten entlang zieht und getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} zufügt. |leveling = }} }} und . Außerdem zündet Todesstrahl Gegner an, was 30 % zusätzlichen Schaden über 4 Sekunden hinweg anrichtet. |leveling = }} }} }} | um den Bereich herum, in welchem der Strahl einschlägt. Obwohl man dadurch nicht in Büsche oder über Wände sehen kann, so werden zumindest alle Champions im Wirkungsbereich aufgedeckt. * Wenn Viktor während des Abschusses des Energiestrahls stirbt, wird dieser unterbrochen und verursacht nur bis dort Schaden, wo der Strahl zu dem Zeitpunkt war, als Viktor starb. }} }} | | }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 120 |description = Viktor beschwört eine Singularität, die Gegnern |magisch}} zufügt und diese für Sekunden . Danach bleibt die Singularität für 7 Sekunden bestehen und schießt alle Sekunden Blitze auf nahe Gegner. |leveling = }} }} }} |description2 = Während die Singularität aktiv ist, kann Viktor Chaossturm reaktivieren, um die Singularität zu der gewählten Position zu schicken. Der Sturm bewegt sich schneller, wenn er in der Nähe von Viktor ist. }} | um sich herum. * Wenn Viktor stirbt, bleibt Chaossturm aktiv. Allerdings bleibt die Singularität sofort stehen und kann auch nicht mehr bewegt werden. }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.2: * ** Viktor verliert nicht länger einen beträchtlichen Manabetrag, wenn er im frühen Spiel den aufwertet. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V8.24 * ** 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 Sekunden ⇒ 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 Sekunden ** 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 ⇒ 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110 * ** 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 Sekunden ⇒ 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 Sekunden ** ⇒ (Skalierung von Nachbeben unverändert) }}